Time for Time Force The Events That happened in his dreams
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Time for Time Force The Events That happened in his dreams is another side story to DDCT but not main one this is based on Josh dream, there for it is Time force See other Power ranger fic for more Information


_**I am Back with my side story to Dreams come true I do not own Power rangers I wish I did or Justin would be older and dating Rocky, Saban and Disney own power rangers I just own the plot So enjoy the fic This is my time force side story Josh, and Mike will be in this only as for Eric and Wes they are too.**_

_** Last time on power Rangers time force Wes, Eric and the other Time force Rangers were having weird readings coming from the year 2012. Jen then says we need to find out whats going on. So what happens and how is a past Ranger involved find out in the ep of Power ranger's Time force.**_

Jen Lucas Trip Katie were working on something when Wes and Eric called form the year 2013 Wes Whats going on Jen adds. Me and Eric are trying to figure that out somehow some one is messing with time and its our end, How Jen adds Checking there end It's evil and there after a Ranger we don't know who we went through the data base and found one that sticks out but we don't know for sure. Eric adds Katie then sigh Josh T kart now looking at there Data Base. Yes That's what we figured Eric adds but we haven't seen him since his Wild force days. It says here he was in the hospital September 17 2010 says here he had his arm slashed and the doctors couldn't figure out how he got it also he kept on saying August 17 2012 and the doctors ask why is he thinking its 2012, Trip adds. Wait That's when we went back to help you guys and we got a reading saying some one was making time stop and retrying on that date. Katie adds Day in question Mike Corbettdies it says here Died August 2012 There's article written by Josh on 18 of August Jen adds So did we screw that time line then Trip asks Jen. Hmm I don't know we need to look in to it more before we do anything Thanks guys will be in touch she adds They say its our duty. Ok lets go and see if we are not to late. They go and take a ship to that day in question.

_**Present Day- August 17 2012**_

Mike I... Love... You. Josh said, Josh Run you can't win against him he's to strong even Andors and the others have trouble with him and I do What Josh then said. You wanted me as your mate I say yes, All of the sudden The mystery person took Mike and grabbed him by his Neck Josh don't do anything Please Let me deal with him as Mike tried to get away Mike yelled, The mystery man took out his sword and Killed Mike there on the spot No! Mike Josh yelled Why did you Kill him He has nothing to do with this. Ha I don't know who you are Kid but I know him I need to kill him it was orders he adds Who are You What you want from me and leave my mind or else I will kill you you son of a bitch – Josh yelled as his arms bleed as the guy had hit him. Try me the mystery man said. Fine "It's morphing time – Raptor" he yelled.

What? Your a ranger as well, this will be a good show you might be better then Andros, and his lackeys. Those Lackeys are my Friends, watch you month or I will hurt you. _Dino Crush Claws _Josh yelled, and ran for the mystery man,_ Dino Slash whirlwind_ Josh yelled as a whirlwind pick up and hit the guy. He was hit so much that he flew back and hit the wall that was near him. Did My mother Divtox send you to kill me? Wait you Mother is Divtox he then said. Ya so what she's nothing to me. Josh said Hpm He said I want to know Who sent you that bitch that is high princess or some thing that my friends are facing with or you come here to test me on orders from her. Josh said. So You know who I am he adds No I know your her lackie and do her dirty work what I don't get is why she wants me though. You shall see. With that he was gone "Power down" Why would he attack me in my dreams I have to let Andros and the others know that he did, Wait this is What the date it can't be? August 17, 2012 wait the date is September 17 I think 2010 So how is this right. Am I in my future Josh said to him self Josh runs over to Mikes body, kneels and starts to cry I am so sorry Mike I am I …. with out much strength Mike puts his hand to Josh's face and wipe's his tears. I know He said weakly – Take it it belongs with you now, He takes off his morpher, All you need to say is Go Galactic Souls I will always be in your heart I want you to move on. I can't Mike I …. Can't I just... You can and you will. Mike then said I want to know is there a way to stop this from happening or is it destiny? Josh asked Mike I don't know, he wipes Josh's tears last time and dies. MIKE! Josh yelled as he cry's over his body. Mike I... I... Can't let go he yelled. Just then something came from the sky a ship and land beside Josh. Wait Time force what are they doing here Josh now thinks. They see him crying Are you Josh Jen adds Yes but why are you here I thought you only come when rips happen or something he adds wiping his eyes. Well only if the rip is bad enough it goes through to our time, Since we lived in 2001 we know a few things Trip adds. So who the hell is messing with my dreams in the year 2010 and my future here. Josh adds We don't know that's why we want to help, We can try to send you back to 2010 and warn Mike but I don't know if that would help Katie adds. Josh thinks ... No I know what we have to do but it's risky. Jen any way you guys can take me to year 3000 I have a hunch that I find what I looking for there. Wait what do you mean.? Trip adds. Well about 3 or 4 months__ago I was working with light speed's Dana Mitchell because I was in manyor bay on vacation and found this on the beach there then there was a monster attack and I fought it that's when she came and asked who I was I didn't answer all I said I'm a ranger on vacation with my friends from Angle grove she just nodded we took it out and her friends came I said thanks Light speed I will met you all again they tried to scan me but I made sure they dint and I wait for them to leave then I powered down. Josh then takes out a small item out of his pocket. Trip that is? Kate adds Yes But how and why would it end up here? He adds. What is it Josh asks Well Its just Time force tech that's all Trip adds. We got to call Eric and Wes before we go back Jen adds. The reason I think Time force had a morpher called Golden something there was a rumour going around from monsters I've killed they say evil in the year 3000 is looking for it. Yes My mother said something about that as we got back from the year 2001 I dint know what she ment until now. She told me protect him, hes from the past but is a ranger he needs you all right now for evil is after him. Katie adds Lets go Josh adds.

_**Year 3000.**_ Sir is it true that there is 7 morphers instead of 6 Jen asked. Yes we don't know who it belongs to but we are tying to find it. Sir we know who and we brought him here from the year 2012 because his boyfriend dies and his family lives on, in this time one by one of his family who live in this time are disappearing and only way to stop it is find that moprher for him he would have to stay here for a few months sir because evil is ripping his time line and some how that morpher can fix it Katie adds Josh sighs We need to find it soon, or... Just then a beep was heard on a near by computer Dammit No way am I letting these bastards ruin his or my future. Please Power Of Dragon Quasar Sabre here my cry from year 2011 or 2012 to the year 3000 Go Galactic Dragon Inferno – Josh yells Static was heard coming from Josh then all sudden he was morphed in a bright orange, sliver and red suit. Katie sighs Josh then uses his morpher and it teleports him to the site where it was.

Your Not Time force, Who the hell are you? The evil Monster adds. Your Worse Nightmare Power Of Dragons here me now Dragon Rush. Static was heard then a large blue dragon came. You called master Joshua Kart. The monster look at me Wait Josh kart Divtox Son?. Wait You know my mother? I asked Yes Good lady he adds All ways Bossing your Uncle around. I laugh a little Ya What happen to him after the Zorodon wave? Well him and your mom turned good all your family is back together now I don't know how long they lived for and I've been around since the wild force days If you know My mom why dint you come find me, Queen Astomra is after me in my time and has killed my boyfriend that's why I need that morpher. I well been in hiding for that bitch and such and your mom she died awhile back and she said her last regert was not making up with you. Huh? If so Why Time force get a call out here. This I guess every evil Past and present is looking for it I was going to sell it but I can't believe I'm helping a power Ranger. He Tosses me it. Power Down Josh adds Thanks, Well Time force will be here soon, If you want to stay out trouble Give me your power, Fine he adds. It will work with your dragon powers for I am last of the evil dragons. The others came in to here this Yes some one seal us long ago and all our power was lock they say a mystic power ranger or a ranger that is evil will unlock us. I guess you are the one who holds our power dragon swords His records say he hasn't been or is tied with them Katie adds. Yes because for some reason he disappears to find them before meeting with them, Wait here it is under his special files Trip adds– _**Something weird has happened I got a new power Its power is dragons I can here the dragons from the past and new ones in the future. It works with my quaser sabre for some reason maybe there were two sabres for me to hold I don't know Time **__**force won't let me know about these swords because they say no one has found them and its a myth how can it be when i found one in there time he speaks to me him and his brother friends of my **__**moms its weird they hate power rangers but a reason they like me. **_Ok this weird Dragons real I add. You can talk with Dragons among other things. Wait you were at party my family had when I was born just before my mom was turned in to what she calls her self takes out the item his uncle made for him opens to a picture and shows a monster looking like him. No that is my brother anther dragon carrier and he gave his power to you its your galaxy powers My power is yours use it well Mystic force Dragon ranger. Also Your boyfriend, Your young friend and his boyfriend they also have this power. For you four are the dragon ancient warriors He adds. Dragon Gales become the wind the monster adds Just then Sparks came from the monster and turn into a morpher That's like mystic force Katie adds. So Do I keep it because They don't come for awhile They nod

Just then a blast was heard Shit my hand Josh yells it was bleeding and the mopher that he need was destroyed You They killed you, turbo rangers how is it your alive. Haha So you notice Dark Orange Turbo ranger I destroy you here and get that bounty that's on your head form the evil alliance HOW THEY ARE DEAD? Josh Yells HAHAH You don't know Some one So evil has brought the back to life there in pods now waiting to be thrown in warm holes caused by these fools he adds. WAIT YOU BASTARD! Josh yelled Just then Josh chants "A thousand Years have past since you were last used Power Of The Dragon Brothers, Here my Cry"– GO GALACTIC! Power of the Dragon Inferno Just then A gold red and blue suit appeared on Josh TWIN DRAGON RUSH! He shouts brinng the blades down and dragon claws appear going to words the monster. It his him right on and he smiles you win the round rangers but in this time well its running out he adds then he explodes. WHAT THE HELL HE MEAN. Josh adds Power down he shouts. This means A huge ranger battle, soon all rangers Up to Jungle Furry I guess Katie adds. Josh passes out. We have to get him back to his time, his power flux is hurting him here by morphing Jen adds. So they take Josh back to the year 2012. They stop to head office before they do so.

_**Year 3000. **_So Jen Did we fix the rip that Ecliptor caused, Trip adds. Yes, Time is back to way it should be, But what about what Josh did in our ship sending a message to the Space Rangers Katie asked Hmm No bad effect Jen adds Wes Come in Jen adds Wes Here a voice adds. The time line on your end is it fixed, Yes it is Jen but what worries me is what Katie told me That monster you faced he said some one is making the dead alive again right well its happened here old monsters we destroy are coming back last few days its been happening, Josh sighs- Here, Josh goes to the data base finds his old flies puts information that happen hear in it and locks it with a pass code, Then adds Any power ranger look at file 2012-3000 001 and 2012-3000 002 It has stuff you need for up coming Battle. Wes reads it Josh what you doing there? Hi Wes, Umm Jen and others will fill you in if I tell you it might screw my time line up because I haven't met you yet, and if they tell you my time line would be safe you know drill time force rules and such. Oh ya big time he laughed Jen Gave me a huge lecture on them he adds laughing. Good luck I see you in few years then, You to Wes he ends the call. Jen shouts why did you do that? Katie laughs I did it because of this only time force knows about this and well I want it scanned before you lot take me home. Fine Jen scans it This is dragon's Egg that has been in amber for years she adds, then hands it back to me. Josh falls yet again and passes out for good. Hurry Katie shouts as the rush him and themselves to a ship and they head back to Josh's Time

_**August 31 2012 11.59 pm **_We are here but take him to earth or Terra Venture Katie adds Lets do Terra Venture that's were he is to be until it comes back to earth trip adds They take him to Josh's room bandage his hand and give him a dragon scale and leave See you again Josh Katie adds as the Time force rangers leave.

_**Next Day September 1 2012.**_

Josh sighs as he get's ready for school, on Terra Venture. The night before he had a dream and it felt so real there was a bandage on his hand He knew the dream was real but dint know how he got back to his time. Why cant it be a normal day he then said. Getting out from his car in the school's parking lot. You know It could get worse Mike said laughing as he got out of the car. – I guess Josh adds. Mike then said Josh get out of here now, Why Josh then turn around to see the mystery man once again. You Josh said What you want with me he then grabs Mike and makes sure he's behind him. Well You could say that my queen wants you and she wont take failure as an option. Fine You go through us Mike then said. Go Galactic he yelled. Fine with me, Josh get out of here I'll deal with shit head here, No I seen you get killed once I not letting happen again – Go Galactic Sliver Dragon Inferno Amour – he then yelled. Quasar sabre come forth as it appears So you have it. Ya so what, Over my dead body your getting it Josh yelled taking Mike's sword and Yelling Double twin dragon rush Shock wave blast he said as he hit them on the ground making it hit. I wont be your slave or hers – He got up clenching his arm. Just then 4 people appeared Jen? Lucas? Trip? Katie? Josh then said. Who are you people he said. Ya it's us we stayed an extra night just to be safe Katie adds. We are Time force here to stop you melding in his dreams past present and Future Jen said. Fine more people to kill he adds No I don't think so Trip said. Time for Time force the four yelled. What More Rangers? Yes and they are backing me up now Josh said. Why You little bastard you had this planed dint you. No I didn't She did as he points to Jen. Ya and We are stopping you here she adds You are wanted in the year 3000 for killing all his friends, his family well not his mom but his father any how, his boyfriend and yet to be ex husband Wait what both boys said. Never mind History will play out Josh adds – Just then a gold morpher that josh had once found falls from the sky. This is... a Time force morpher but it got destroy by that monster about a month ago when I came to your time right Trip? Ya but how is it here? Wait last month all I remember is he came tried to kill you I protected you and that's all. Mike adds Well Time can change events of what happened Trip adds. Josh sighs Yes you did but he kills you so I went with Time force to find a way to stop it, Somehow once i touch this It skipped August I guess Josh says The fight that was to be last month happens now Mike adds Josh nods Josh yelled You die you bastard as it hits the ground and the four time force rangers look at him. Josh with out thinking garbed it and Yelled Time for time force Jen step aside I want him He doesn't need to go back with you guys but has to die – GOLDEN DRAGON MOON SLASH, Josh yelled, She jumped aside Josh? She said and with out blinking now he was behind the mystery man and you how? He said as the slash hit him – I have the power of kindness with in me, that drives me to live as a power ranger. Josh said as the mystery man body exploded right on the spot. Mike looked on How he then asked the four standing beside him We don't know he's been a power ranger a long time even you, Justin and Rocky Katie then said. Josh then come's back to the group – Jen can I wake up now where this all began or will he be here this time again Josh said to her It is possible, the only thing is hold on to that then that will help you destroy him in reality and all you need to say Power of Time force Year 3000 May the Golden dragon gales become the wind shift from the year 3000 to the 20 Century Time for Time force – Dragon Time force ranger Trip said. He's right the only reason we are in your dream back in 2010 telling you these events is because he heard them Katie said point to Trip. How though if he heard them how are you in my dream back then. We were eating then all sudden we were in font of you Lucas said, Wait the power of this then Josh said putting the morpher on. Jen then said I don't know if that's right but everything I said was true Since you killed him, here he cant go into your dreams what about the past I add Nope Jen added We might see you sooner then you think Katie adds. Like I said History will play out Right Jen? Josh then said. Yep she said as they head towards there time ship that landed in the soccer flied. Bye Guys See you again Josh said as they left. He felt the power of his new morpher go in him. I can do this I need to thank them after if we do meet again. Josh says to himself as they disappear with the speed of sound.

_**January 21 2011 **_The space rangers were facing him all sudden he disappeared.

What The hell Happen there T.J adds, Just then A beep was heard from there morphers There was static then a voice that the space rangers knew all to well T.j every one Can You here Me Its Me Josh I'm not with Mike he has died today August 17 2012 because of Ecliptor he was the one who was in my dreams back in 2010 more static was heard, I don't know what will happen with me doing this Time force warned me but I had to let you guys know to warm my self or Mike either way he dies because time force show up... More Static ... and told me someone was after me I know why now after going there My nephew in the future some how brings back the dead and dies and they cant explain it they trace it back to the day my arm was cut he poison me on her orders so my family in the future would die because some one in my family has power to go through time that ranger you saw a black orange red sliver colour that's my nephew tying to repair the time line they are trying to destroy my blood line him and that bitch of a queen. (Hey Andros adds)Mike well Leo will flip once he here's I knock his big brother up. (What the space rangers add) I guess you all say what, its true I found out from my nephew in the future Time force people all most had to kill him because he told me too much about me and Mike. I told them mike dies and I need a way to save him so we find the morpher that could I touched and used but it was destroyed in battle... well they bring me back its the 1 of September some how the events of August got thrown a month head Trip said it might have to do with the fact I warning you guys or them coming the day he dies and taking me back with them. I then stayed a few months there time witch is mere Days our time or something. More Static... Be warned guys more evil waits us, there is a huge battle coming soon some evil in year 3000 has brought back the dead including evil alliance I don't know much That's all I can because of the time line, NO WAY Tj. Shouts and the others agree. Also if you saw Ecliptor explode that was my doing some time in September 2012. I will see you guys again I hope soon also if you see me don't tell me the events of this because it would mess the time line, this is to help me understand how and why he needs me so if I let him capture me instead it might rewrite history so Mike doesn't get killed Katie adds Jen thinks its a theory, so since I have a new morpher well I can contact them to ask them how when and why Ecliptor does this. She is also behind it there's more to it I need you guys to look into it but when you see me tell me that you found some thing that relates to my dreams. The line goes dead.

Hey dint he and Rocky leave like two weeks ago on the last day of December to go on a trip that is what Kat told me. Carlos adds Ya they did so what now T.j adds Well we could go to back to Earth and wait or find out what there up to like he said. Ashley adds. Na Lets find out what there up to. Tj adds Yes all agree

_**Author Note- TBC in The day in witch is power ranger day, It explains what Time force did after saving Josh. Also will be continued in Ch 5 (Ep 5 part 1) In my dreams come true series Part 2 out of 2 Your A what Evil starts to make its move. Him being a dragon and how he can talk with the mythological creatures and how evil tries to destroy the power rangers.**_


End file.
